Animal Story (WolfeOmegaGirl)
WolfeOmegaGirl's parody of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Buzz Lightyear - Balto (Balto) *Mr. Potato Head - Shoutmon (Digimon) *Slinky Dog - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Rex - Scooby-Doo *Hamm - Diego (Ice Age) *Bo Peep - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Sarge - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Sarge's Soldiers - Pink Elephants in the song: "Pink Elephants on Parade" (Dumbo) *Andy - Young Ben (Ben 10) *Mrs. Davis - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Molly - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sid - Young Kevin (Ben 10) *Hannah - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Scud - Wildmutt (Ben 10) *Barrel of Monkeys - Circus Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *Etch - Tepig (Pokemon) *Lenny - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Mr. Shark - Ripjaws (Ben 10) *Mr. Spell - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *RC - XLR8 (Ben 10) *Robot and Snake - Zangoose and Seviper (Pokemon) *Rocky Gibraltar - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Troll Dolls - Various Kittens *Various Toy Aliens - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Chosen Toy Alien - Marshall (Paw Patrol) *Combat Carl - Russell (Happy Tree Friends) *Baby Face - Mew (Pokemon) *Ducky - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) *Frog - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Hand-In-A-Box - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends)/Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Jingle Joe - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Legs - Kevin (Up) *Rockmobile - Paddington Bear *Roller Bob - Ren (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Walking Car - Remy (Ratatouille) *Burned Rag Doll - Kitty Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Slurpstack (Ben 10) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Sally Doll - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) Scenes: * Animal Story Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got A Friend In Me" * Animal Story Part 2 - 'Coast is Clear'/Staff Meeting * Animal Story Part 3 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" * Animal Story Part 4 - Balto, the Space Ranger * Animal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" * Animal Story Part 6 - Humphrey and Balto Fight/It's Kevin 11! * Animal Story Part 7 - Who Will Ben Pick? * Animal Story Part 8 - At the Gas Station * Animal Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Animal Story Part 10 - Balto Meets the Dalmatians * Animal Story Part 11 - At Kevin's House * Animal Story Part 12 - Playtime with Kevin * Animal Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Animal Story Part 14 - Balto's Paw Bandage * Animal Story Part 15 - Kevin's Window Next to Ben's Window * Animal Story Part 16 - The Big One * Animal Story Part 17 - Balto, I Can't Do This Without You * Animal Story Part 18 - Humphrey Asks for Help * Animal Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Animal Story Part 20 - The Chase * Animal Story Part 21 - Rocket Power * Animal Story Part 22 - Christmas at Ben's House * Animal Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Animals Category:WolfeOmegaGirl Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs